<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Catch by anxiouslyfred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592156">Playing Catch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred'>anxiouslyfred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Playing catch, janus has one line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Roman play catch when everyone else refuses to let them help cook dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing Catch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Of course Roman and Remus didn't always get along. Brothers seldom do when they're young. It's something to do with living constantly in close quarters and more often than not finding anyone who meets them tries to compare them.</p><p class="western">But one thing they always found bringing peace between them was just throwing something between them. Generally it wasn't a ball or anything the others expected to get thrown, including one of Patton's favourite toys until he began screaming about them torturing the doll.</p><p class="western">Even as they began getting along better they'd find a way to throw something at each other, just laughing and making quips over any throws that didn't make much sense.</p><p class="western">That day they'd been told to stay away as first Logan, then Virgil and finally Janus were all called to help or rather save Patton as he tried to make a large family dinner. Honestly neither minded given they'd already exchanged presents that morning and had plenty of new things to distract themselves with.</p><p class="western">Until a foam dice hit Roman's cheek.</p><p class="western">“Hey!” It was quickly thrown straight back, bouncing off the back of the sofa to hit Remus even as he tried to catch it.</p><p class="western">So it began, the dice getting thrown and hitting them each as often as it was caught although both happened less often than it bouncing away.</p><p class="western">“Aim for me or the couch, not the tree!” Remus exclaimed, diving down the back of it to get the dice back.</p><p class="western">Janus popped his head in the room just in time to see his legs kicking up, quickly leaving again muttering, “Guess you're doing fine while we tame the kitchen then.”</p><p class="western">Roman would usually be trying to make himself useful, asking if there was anything he could help with in the kitchen, making busy work gardening or something, but catching up with his brother was more fun.</p><p class="western">He threw the dice again, managing to bounce it off of Remus's legs and straight back to his feet. “See, it doesn't like you as much as me.” He taunted with a chuckle, already throwing it again.</p><p class="western">“But I can hit your face every time there's a spin put on it.” Remus was immediately proven wrong as the dice was caught in mid-air.</p><p class="western">They were still throwing catch when Virgil stormed in, automatically snatching the dice from the air as he threw himself onto the couch. “Well that's everything I can help with done and the chances of someone causing a fire are only at 35%. Who wants this at their heads?” He groused, glancing at the projectile then between the brothers.</p><p class="western">Given Roman was on the same couch Virgil had decided to sit on he remained quiet while Remus started waving his arms wildly. “Me! ME!”</p><p class="western">“You literally listen better to my warnings than either Janus or Logan.” Virgil remarked, cleanly bouncing it off of Remus's head to end up on Roman's lap.</p><p class="western">“They're used to knowing best as keepers of the braincell.” Roman shook his head, throwing the ball into Remus's hands at his pout.</p><p class="western">Virgil snorted, slipping to the floor across the room, carefully away from anything that could get damaged by the dice being thrown. “Just throw the ball.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>